Siblings Promise
by Chibieska
Summary: They promised stay together forever.


Free! belongs to Kyoto Animation

Title: Siblings Promise

Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.

(2) This story contains incest, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.

(3)English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Matsuoka siblings were sitting on the edge of the pool, feet swaying into the water. It was the training break of Samezuka Swim Club, and the girl constantly showed up in the club.

Gou had talking excitedly about Iwatobi Swim Club practice or her shopping adventures, but Rin was not paying attention. It was hard to pay attention when other boys orbited her like bees in honey.

"I've been thinking, maybe we should get a divorce," girl said, and Rin stared at his sister, as if he was finally paying attention. "Oh, that's shame," she blushed until her face was the same color as her hair. "You didn't remember it anymore" she covered her face with hands.

Rin pushed her hands away, staring her embarrassed face.

"I remember," he smiled, an honest, sensitive smile that was very common during their childhood, and the memory of that smile made Gou blush even more.

=8=

They were around seven and Gou came home euphoric, after school, and jumped in front of the television.

"Onii-chan, I want to get married."

"What?" Rin knocked over popcorn bowl and attention on TV show was completely diverted.

"I want to get married, like in the movie we watched last week."

The boy vaguely remembered the movie, it was ended with wedding of the protagonists on the beach.

"With who?" He asked suspiciously.

"With you, Onii-chan."

"Me? But Gou..."

"Yes, do you remember that in the movie they swear to be together forever? I want to be with you forever."

Rin stared at his sister, eyes glittering hopefully. They were siblings and he knew how strange that her request was, he suspected it was related to his father's death, but they didn't talk about it. But those words warmed his heart, he also wanted to stay with her forever.

"Okay, let's get married," he agreed.

"Yes!" The girl called out excitedly. "But how do we get married?" She asked.

"Well," Rin put a hand on his chin, thoughtfully, "in the movie, they wrote their names on paper, they used same last name, so they promised to be together and kissed."

"We already have the same last name," she pointed out.

"I think we can skip that part then. Give me a paper."

Gou pulled the bag, picked up the notebook and tore a blank sheet. The boy took the paper and pen that girl offered and wrote his name on a corner. He turned the page to her and handed the pen, which wrote her name beside her brother.

"Now we swear." Rin got up and wrapped his sister's hands. "I, Matsuoka Rin, swear to love you and be with you forever." He felt his face blush, but it was as they had saw in the movie.

"I, Matsuoka Gou, swear to love you and be with you forever," she repeated cheerfully. They both smiled. "Do we need to kiss? It 's disgusting," she asked, afraid.

"Don't you want to get married?" Rin raised his eyebrows.

"OK" she replayed.

Gou closed her eyes, Rin cupped his sister's cheeks, and closed the distance, joining lips. It was such a quick contact that it was hardly can called a kiss, but both made grimace before they smiled. And with that, they were "officially" married and would be together forever.

And though it was a playful marriage, they took that promise seriously, and the desire to be together was ever more intense, just as kisses had become increasingly common. But all that complicity collapsed when Rin left for Australia, and even if the swimmer's life was different, the promise and desire for her was still there.

=8=

"Don't you want to stay with me forever?" Rin teased.

"I want! It's just that you're my Onii-chan..."

"Hm..." he was suspicious.

"Actually, Mikoshiba invited me out," Rin only rolled his eyes, the team captain had been trying something with his sister since they met "and I was thinking of accepting it" he looked at her in surprise "I think we... I know it's weird... But..." The girl started to wrap in words and her face flushed again.

"You know our wedding is a make believe," the redhead pointed out, and saying that out loud was like a stab in the chest.

In fact, it was not as if he expected them to really become a couple. They had acted only as brother and sister since his return to Japan, no exaggerated physical contact, no attempt to be together, but there was a part of his that unconsciously still clung to the childhood promise.

"I know," she controlled the flush of her face. "It's just that I feel like I'm cheating on our promise if I date another boy."

"You've never been with anyone since?" It was not the swimmer's intention, but words came out with a mixture of curiosity and mocky.

"Forget it." She tried to get up, irritated, but Rin stopped her.

"Sorry. Okay, let's divorce then, but only because it's Seijuro" his look traveled to the captain team who stared at girl with adoration.

He smiled at his colleague's dumb expression. But despite the smile, Rin was not happy. It was a marriage of make believe, a childish foolishness, but that promise made him feel sure that Gou would always be his and would be by his side. And whether as an older brother or as a man, he did not want to share her with anyone.

"And how do we do that? Usually people just sign their names on paper and no longer share the last name," Gou explained, "although we cannot undo the last part," she smiled.

"We can only cancel the promise."

"Cancel?"

Rin jumped into the water and swam to face his sister, still sitting on the edge, so he wrapping feminine hands between his.

"I, Matsuoka Rin, swear I will love you forever - those words came out intense - like my sister, and I hope you find someone to be with you for the rest of your life," he spoke naturalness, but the words scratched the throat and he felt he was betraying himself by giving her up so easily.

"I, Matsuoka Gou - and it was rare to hear her say her correct name these days - I swear I'll love you forever..."

But Rin would not let her finish, he still was not ready to let her go. He pulled her into the pool and dived, dragging her to the bottom. Gou was still struggling, with fear of water, as she felt his lips on hers in an intense and passionate kiss, and before she could react, they were already back to surface and could hear Seijuro's voice worried about her.

They stared at each other and none of them smiled this time. And with that, they were "officially" divorced.

Rin watched her leave the pool with the help of her future boyfriend. His feelings for Gou would always be there, as well as desire to be with her forever, but they could never be together, and every kiss and promise had been a mistake. He was not ready to give her up, he would never be, but he had to.

* * *

N/T: I don't ship RinGou, but I saw a fanart of them together and idea only came up.

Thank you for reading.

If you like, please comment!


End file.
